


Opieka i Utrzymanie Bezsennego Tygrysa- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moriaty is a very patient pet-owner, Sebastian's sleeping habits, Sebastianis seriously paranoid, Sleep Deprivation, go the fuck to sleep- freeform, mormor fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian zasypia tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś inny stoi na straży.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opieka i Utrzymanie Bezsennego Tygrysa- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Care and Keeping of an Insomniac Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483774) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



Sebastian spał jak żołnierz- gdzie i kiedy mógł. Stojąc na straży, upchnięty w kąt. Łapał po kilka minut tu i ówdzie, pozwalając, by głowa opadała mu tylko na tak długo, żeby odpędzić halucynacje.  
Żył tygodniami bez wygodnego i porządnego łóżka. Nawet, gdy dostępne było i łóżko i czas by go użyć, Sebastian odrzucał wygodę. Lepiej stać na straży, być w pracy, obserwując ewentualne pułapki.  
Czasami, utrzymywanie halucynacji z dala nie działało. Możesz wytrzymać bez snu, drzemiąc albo i nie, tylko przez jakiś czas, zanim twój mózg zacznie śnić na jawie i realność zacznie się rozsypywać.  
Niektóre prace nie dopuszczały drzemek i kiedy po trzech tygodniach jechał na rezerwach, nie musiał czekać długo, by zaczynało robić się dziwnie. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy jego współlokatorzy z namiotu widzieli, że się trzęsie, jego celności nie można było nic zarzucić i dobrze wykonywał swoją prace.  
Raz, jeden z nich spytał, co widział, mając halucynacje. Sebastian uśmiechnął się do niego i powiedział: „tygrysa” odnosząc się do incydentu z tygrysem, o którym jego pluton (Sebastian głównie) opowiadał szczegółowo, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.  
Nie upiększali dużo, kiedy opowiadali to któryś raz. Nie wiele mogłeś dodać do „szalony jebaka raz wczołgał się do rowu odprowadzającego wodę, po tym, jak zranił go tygrys ludożerca”, by brzmiało bardziej bohatersko, chociaż większość przeróbek utrzymywało, że poszli bez broni i bez opancerzenia i nawet Sebastian nie mógł ocenić, czy to upiększenie. 

Moran pozwalał sobie spać kiedy był już z powrotem w bazie, kiedy ktoś inny stał na straży, a wtedy spał przez całe dni. Mógłbyś obok jego głowy włączyć syreny, a on by się nawet nie poruszył. Przesypiał cały okres, kiedy był na przepustce, albo misji a jedyny sposób, by go wcześniej obudzić, to wzbudzić w nim instynkt przetrwania- zanurzyć mu głowę w wodzie a potem stanąć jak najdalej.  
Ludzie używali „budzenia pułkownika Morana” jako otrzęsin dla nowych rekrutów, z których jeden skończył z połamanymi żebrami, bo biedny naiwniak nie zrozumiał do końca część: „a potem stanąć jak najdalej”. Sprytniejsi z rekrutów dążyli do ulepszenia nie wypowiedzianych instrukcji na przeżycie tej procedury. Kiedy pułkownik wypływał, krztusząc się wodą i rycząc, to najlepiej było wyglądać na bardzo zajętego i nie mieć absolutne żadnego pojęcia, kto jest odpowiedzialny za podtopienie. Jego wybuch gniewu nigdy nie trwał długo. Sebastian wierzył w wykonywanie roboty i oczekiwał tego samego od swoich ludzi. Oni robili, co trzeba i mogli iść dalej z nowym zadaniem. Pakuj się, ruszaj. Miejsca do zobaczenia, ludzie do zabicia.

~~~~

Do czasu, gdy poderwał go Moriarty, Sebastian nie spał przyzwoicie od miesięcy. Nie było nikogo, by stać na straży, kiedy on spał, więc po prostu nie zasypiał.  
Zaczął już mieć halucynacje, znowu i znowu, bo to sprawiało, że czuł się żywy i dodawało odrobinę pieprzu do jego nudnego, codziennego życia, którego nie mógł znieść. Czasem szło mu lepiej, niż innym. Obstawiał, walczył w nielegalnych podziemnych walkach i brał okazjonalne prace od kilku klientów, którzy nie mieli nic przeciwko wzięciu na siebie ryzyka pracy z wykończonym, niestabilnym snajperem. Jego się pogarszały, ale był nadal najlepszym na swoi terenie i brał samobójcze misje. Klienci przychodzili do niego z szalonymi pracami, tymi, do których wszyscy normalni, trzeźwi i dobrze wyspani snajperzy odwracali się plecami. Sebastian je brał i jeśli nie zaczynał mieć halucynacji, wykonywał je bezbłędnie. Jeśli zaczynał, sytuacja obracała się w bajzel.  
Ale Moriarty był ciekawy. Widział dokumenty Sebastiana i słyszał jego historie (z różnymi upiększeniami). Widział, że w tej chwili Sebastian jest ruiną człowieka - pijak, otumaniony i aktywnie próbujący doprowadzić się do szaleństwa- ale widział też przeszłość tych ruin: uwiezionego w klatce tygrysa. Biedna bestia roztrzaskiwała się o kraty sfrustrowany nudą. Sebastian był Projektem. Moriarty był jedynym, który myślał, że może być warty zachodu.  
Więc porwał snajpera, wstawił go do luksusowego mieszkania pełnego miękkich mebli i wszedł do niego samotnie i nieuzbrojony, by się w nim spotkać.  
\- Prześpij się.- powiedział eks-pułkownikowi, bez wstępów. Sebastian łaził w kółko po mieszkaniu, odkąd został tu dostarczony. Pozwolili mu sprawdzić, że okna są zabezpieczone przed roztrzaskaniem i że są 40 pięter od ziemi. Ściany i drzwi wejściowe były wzmocnione, a apartament został starannie ogołocony ze wszelkiego sprzętu, który Sebastian mógłby użyć w próbie ucieczki.  
Było tylko jedno wyjście, a drzwi miały elektryczny zamek, którego Sebastian nie umiał rozpracować i był wystarczająco sprytny, by zrozumieć, że zepsucie go prawdopodobnie tylko uwięzi go bardziej efektywnie. Żadnych dróg ucieczki. Żadnych rozrywek. 

Sebastian nie spał, póki nie czuł się bezpieczny i pewny, że nic się nie stanie, aż on się nie obudzi. Toteż Jim zbudował mu sytuacje, by obaj dostali to czego chcieli w najkrótszym możliwym czasie. Pogrzebał w nowym telefonie, przedstawiając się jako nowy pracodawca Sebastiana i potem zwinął się na fotelu i kierował swym imperium przez telefon, aż Sebastian był gotów go wysłuchać. Sytuacja była jasna. Byli bezpieczni, obserwowani i strzeżeni i nawet, gdyby Moriarty zasnął, drzwi nie otwierały się bez jego sygnału. Nic stąd nie wchodziło, ani nie wychodziło. Mógł równie dobrze spać. Może wtedy Sebastian go przekona.

\- Kim jesteś? Czemu sprawiłeś sobie tyle kłopotu? Czemu wszedłeś tu sam? Czemu obchodzi cie, czy śpię czy nie?  
\- Bo ty, tygrysie, funkcjonujesz lepiej, kiedy dobrze odpocząłeś. A ja potrzebuję cie w najlepszej formie. Mój plan zawiera wszystko, co jest ci potrzebne do regularnego snu, zanim weźmiesz jakakolwiek robotę, jaka mam dla ciebie. A w tej chwili nie jesteś nawet bliski dobrego funkcjonowania, a ja mam interes w tym, żebyś był dobrze wypoczęty i lojalny, tak szybko, jak się da. Mógłbym ci dać leki, ale nie sądzę, żeby to poprawiło twoje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Więc- tu jesteśmy, tygrysie. Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś mój. I żaden z nas stąd nie wyjdzie, aż ty nie prześpisz przynajmniej solidnych ośmiu godzin.  
Sebastian spędził trzy godziny chodząc niespokojnie, obserwując Moriartyego i warcząc wewnętrznie. Był niespokojny, a jego oczy śledziły rzeczy, których tu nie było. Ale Jim nie zrobił nic, tylko bawił się telefonem, najwyraźniej go ignorując.  
Cztery godziny odkąd Moriarty wszedł, Sebastian zaczął zasypiać. Stał w wejściu gdzie miał widok na Moriarty'ego i wejściowe drzwi i zaczął przysypiać- tylko kilka minut na raz, zaalarmowany każdym najmniejszym ruchem. Po kilku godzinach, rozluźniał się wystarczająco, by zwinąć się w jednym z wielkich, miękkich foteli, gdzie nadal miał widok na Moriartyego i drzwi; i zaczął spać w piętnastominutowych odcinkach czasu.  
\- Głodny, kociaczku?- spytał Moriarty, po tym jak obudził się z jednej z nich. Zamówił chińszczyznę i informował Sebastiana o ruchach dostawcy i strażników, nawet, jeśli tamten ich widział, kiedy podszedł do drzwi.  
Zamknąwszy drzwi na zamek, Jim położył jedzenie. Czujny jak kot, Sebastian dołączył do niego przy stole i zjadł, a potem wrócił na swój fotel i zasnął. Moriarty spał we własnym fotelu. Ruszał się tylko, gdy Sebastian był obudzony i objaśniał mu swoje ruchy, zanim je wykonał, tak, że nie przestraszył swego nowego ulubieńca.  
W jednej z chwil, kiedy Moriarty spał, Sebastian podszedł do niego, próbując go rozpracować. Kiedy Jim ziewnął i obudził się, po prostu się uśmiechnął, kompletnie nieprzejęty uwagą Sebastiana albo jego bliskością. 

Po 36 godzinach, Sebastian zapadł w sen i nie obudził się, kiedy Moriarty wstał się wysikać, ani kiedy dostarczano im jedzenie. Cały czas spał. A Jim stał na straży. Zaplanował na to czas; zresztą, większością jego imperium i tak można było władać przez internet. Sebastian spał dwa dni bez przerwy. Kiedy wstał, sikał jak koń wyścigowy i zjadł tyle jedzenia ze wystarczyłoby dla trzech mężczyzn, a potem usiadł przed Jimem z cierpliwym spojrzeniem.  
Moriarty się uśmiechał i obaj zaczęli omawiać warunki zwolnienia Morana.

~~~~

Jim ogólne pozwolił mu ustanowić własne zwyczaje, przez większą część czasu. Ale kiedy Moran miał ważna prace, a Moriarty dzień, dwa odpoczynku, pojawiał się w mieszkaniu Sebastiana, zwijał na fotelu w zasięgu łóżka i mówił mu, żeby spał. To działało, przez większość czasu.  
Jednego z tych razów, Jim z wyprzedzeniem pojawił się w mieszkaniu.  
Sebastian przekrzywiał głowę, jak zaciekawiony kot, więc Jim zamknął drzwi i chwycił go i pocałował .  
Sebastianowi zajęło to 16 sekund, zanim załapał.  
Kiedy tak się stało, podniósł Jima z ziemi, przyszpilił przy najbliższej ścianie i zaczął całować bez tchu.  
Po seksie, Sebastian zemdlał i spał przez jeden dzień, wplątany w Moriarty'ego. Nie było z tego uchwytu ucieczki, bez obudzenia Sebastiana, wiec Jim tylko podziękował sobie samemu, że przewidział, że jego telefon wylądował w zasięgu jego ręki i mógł zarządzać swym imperium nagi, leżąc w ramionach Sebastiana.  
Przeklinał go za niedogodności sytuacji, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to nic nie znaczy. Pieniądze, jakie Jim mu płacił, były tylko formalnością.  
Realna cena za trzymanie tego tygrysa była opłacona jego czasem i energią. Sebastian obudził się po wystarczająco długim śnie, by coś zjeść i znów uprawiać seks, a potem zasnął.  
Jim zauważył, że spał lepiej. Był bardziej rozluźniony, a jego sny były spokojniejsze.  
Więc Jim się wprowadził. Spędzał cały czas w mieszkaniu Sebastiana, zamiast być sam i oferował seks przez większość nocy.  
Zajęło mu mniej niż tydzień, by pozwolić mu przystosować się do nowej rutyny i przesypiać regularnie osiem godzin w nocy, a jego bardziej nieprzyjemne nawyki zniknęły.  
Nadal potrafił wytrzymać bez snu przez kilka dni na raz, kiedy był na robocie, która tego wymagała. Kiedy wracał z jednej z nich, tłukł się przez półtora dnia i to Jimowi kolejne tygodnie zajmowało, żeby dostosował się do przyzwoitych nawyków spania.  
Ale po pewnym czasie Sebastian dostosowywał się i zaczynał spać po dziesięć godzin w nocy, by odrobić stracony czas.  
Nigdy nie spał bez Jima, ale to też nie było złe.  
Jim lubił mieć wielkiego, zaborczego drapieżnika w swym łóżku, odkąd został prawidłowo wytresowany.  
Czasami to nadal bywało niewygodne; ale tak właśnie bywało, kiedy człowiek opiekował się i trzymał dla siebie bezsennego Tygrysa .


End file.
